


Zangyack Rum

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/M, Fabble (250 words)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvelous is a bad influence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zangyack Rum

**Author's Note:**

> For [stripping](http://stripping.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

His hands move on reflex, grabbing her wrist when she stumbles, and catching her teacup mid-air.

"Ahim?"

"Joe-san." Ahim giggles, leaning into him.

Joe's ears burn when her arm slides around his waist, until he realizes she can barely stand. She's trembling all over, right down to the tips of her fingers.

"Ahim." Joe makes her face him, hands cupping her cheeks. Her hands press against his chest. She blinks at him. Slowly. Eyelids moving out of sync. Joe's heart takes up residence in his throat. "What's wrong?"

"Marvelous-san." She laughs again, light and slow. Her fingers move against his chest, hands clenching fistfuls of his shirt. "Marvelous-san had rum."

Joe moves quickly, setting the teacup on the table and sweeping their princess up into his arms like a bride. She frowns and kicks her feet, but he ignores her, turning and heading for the crew quarters. "Damn it, Marvelous."

"Joe-san! Be nice." Her head rolls, coming to rest on his shoulder, her breath tickling his neck. "Oh, I do not think I like this anymore."

Joe makes it to her room, keeping his gaze down as he moves toward her bed. He elbows her covers aside and carefully sets her down, her head resting on her pillow. Hair fanning out, a few tendrils curling over her cheeks.

Before he leaves she grabs his ponytail, yanking harder than he thought she could. She kisses the corner of his mouth and giggles again.

Her eyes close, and Joe watches her sleep.


End file.
